


Noches Compartidas

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime y Brienne disfrutan de su estadía en el Valle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches Compartidas

**Author's Note:**

> Cierto día del verano pasado, estaba inspirada y surgió esto.  
> Espero no subir mucho sus niveles de azúcar jajaja  
> Gracias a mis amigas Damablanca, Vavaharrison y Nimuelux por animarme a subirlo.

Era una noche despejada y estrellada, sin embargo el gélido aire invernal traspasaba la tela del vestido de seda azul que se había visto obligada a usar. Aún así, era tanta la paz que sentía mirando desde el balcón de su habitación, que se resistía a entrar. El paisaje era maravilloso, un valle fértil y verde, rodeado de las imponentes Montañas de la Luna ahora teñidas completamente de blanco.

Hacía cinco noches que había llegado junto a Ser Jaime, Pod y Ser Hyle. Sólo los dioses sabían cómo habían podido sobrevivir, luego de todo lo que pasaron. Primero el encuentro con Lady Corazón de Piedra y el combate que allí se había desarrollado. No podía evitar estremecerse cuando recordaba lo que había hecho.  
“Ahora sí estoy completamente deshonrada” pensó tristemente.  
Y luego las frías noches invernales a la intemperie.

Pero, a pesar de todo, estaban vivos. Gracias a la influencia de Jaime, habían sido admitidos en el Valle y allí habían descubierto a Lady Sansa. La siguiente misión consistía en lograr que confiara en ellos para que aceptara su protección. Por mientras, podrían recuperar fuerzas.  
“Una tregua que no durará mucho” suspiró.  
Continuó admirando la tranquila noche, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Ahora planeas pescarte un aire, moza? Se sobresaltó y al mirar hacia atrás vio a Jaime mirándola con su mueca burlesca. Se había cambiado la ropa de gala y lucía una camisa sencilla, pero un grueso manto rojo le rodeaba los hombros. Tampoco llevaba puesta la mano de oro.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.  
—Siempre tan amigable, moza—se encogió de hombros —, sólo venía a darte las buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches—respondió, no pretendía ser tan hosca ¿pero por qué él debía aparecer cuando estaba tranquila sólo con el fin de alterarle su mundo?  
Él no respondió y aún con su sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó a ella. Brienne sintió que se le apretaba el estómago.  
—Luego de tantas noches compartidas, me parece extraño no desearte dulces sueños. ¿No las extrañas, Brienne?  
—¿Si extraño qué? —preguntó débilmente.

Pero la verdad es que las tenía vívidamente en su mente y corazón. El frío penetrante y luego los brazos de él rodeando su cintura. La primera vez que él la abrazó, la tomó absolutamente por sorpresa. Se puso rígida.  
“—Hasta un tronco tiene menos rigidez que tú, moza—le susurró al oído”  
Se quedó dormido al instante con la pera apoyada en su hombro por lo que a ella no le quedó remedio de quedarse quieta para no despertarlo. Esa noche estaba Ser Hyle de guardia y la miró entre asombrado y divertido, como si no diera crédito a que alguien la abrazara así, como si fuera una débil y grácil doncella protegida por su caballero. Ella al final había cerrado los ojos para así ignorarlo.Y esa vez no había sido la única, cada vez que ninguno de los dos hacía guardia, se quedaban dormidos abrazados. No se ponían de acuerdo con palabras, estaba implícito.

Lo miró.  
— ¿Por qué siempre te gusta molestarme?  
—No me estoy burlando, Brienne. Y aún no has contestado mi pregunta.  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él le tomó el brazo con su mano buena y la acercó a él. Su corazón latió cuando él acarició su mutilada mejilla con sus dedos.  
— ¿Qué haces?—le preguntó, intentando zafarse.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, todo se esfumó. La besó delicadamente y ella le respondió de forma tímida y torpe. Pero a él no pareció importarle, le mordió el labio inferior y ella se escuchó jadear. Abrió su boca para él y sus lenguas se encontraron, Jaime fue lento enseñándole hasta que de a poco pudo responderle mejor. Para ese entonces, sus dedos estaban tocando su cabello dorado y él la estaba llevando de vuelta a su habitación.

Rompieron el beso apenas un momento cuando él la empujó suavemente hasta su cama, pero cuando se tendió sobre ella, volvieron a besarse ansiosamente. Cuando él besó su cuello, ella no perdió tiempo en detenerse a pensar qué pasaría al día siguiente, ni tampoco escuchó la maliciosa vocecilla que le insistía que él extrañaba a su hermana, y que además era un miembro de la guardia real. Sólo se dejó llevar, y cuando él susurró “moza” a su oído, pudo decir que era feliz aunque fuera sólo esa noche.

Y no se detuvieron, hasta que la luna los encontró entrelazados en la cama. Él aún estaba dentro de ella y sus ojos verdes la miraban más brillantes que nunca, mientras ella acariciaba su barba.

Jaime salió de ella y la atrajo para sí, Brienne se acurrucó en su pecho. Otra noche compartida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, la moza y el matarreyes necesitaban animarse luego de tanto sufrimiento ¿o no? ;)


End file.
